


Mistletoe

by PriestGuts



Series: Another Prompt Bites the Dust [4]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestGuts/pseuds/PriestGuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Mamihlapinatapei with Sniper/Spy maybes???</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alphametics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphametics/gifts).



Sitting around the fire, the Sniper wasn’t really paying attention to what was happening much. He’d been pretty restless as of lately, what with the ceasefire going on for the holidays, and he just wasn’t quite sure what to do with himself. It didn’t help that he was put into contact with the Spy more often than not now, and it was very distracting to the Aussie.

He’d never really pegged himself as being interested in guys, but every time he made eye contact with the spook, every nerve in his body tingled and his heart threatened to beat right out of his chest. Problem was, the Sniper was notoriously bad at talking to people he liked. He would just because this stuttering, nervous mess around them; and he’d be damned if he embarrassed himself in front of the Spy like that.

Not realizing that he had been staring off into Space for quite some time, the Sniper jumped when the Engineer patted his shoulder. “Ya keep starin’ at him like that and he’s gonna think you’re thinkin’ a ways to murder him,” the Texan mumbled quietly as he sat next to the lanky man.

The Sniper gave his friend a curious look, bottom lip protruding in the slight pout he got whenever he was confused. The Texan simply nodded to the Spy who was now staring in their direction. “I…wot?”

“You’ve been starin’ at Spy for at least the last fifteen minutes and he’s bound to think you mean ill will unless you actually go over and say somethin’ to him.”

“I haven’t been starin’ at him. Why would I do that?” At the raised brow the Engineer gave him, Sniper sighed and ran his hands through his thick, hazelnut coloured hair. “Oh alright. I’ve been starin’. Didn’t realize I’d been staring for that long though.”

The Engineer chuckled lightly, knocking back a drink from the beer in his hand. “Not just today either. You stare at him a lot.”

“I know…I just…don’t really know how to talk to people.”

“You talk to me just fine there, Slim.”

“That’s not what I mean and ya know it, ya drongo.”

The Engineer laughed again. “I know what you meant. I was just messin’ with ya. Either way, you’re gonna have to talk to him soon.”

The Sniper groaned, running his hands over his face, knocking his glasses slightly askew as he did so. “We’re only just barely friends. He’s not gonna want anythin’ to do with me if I tell him.”

“Well…you’ll never really know until ya try.”

~*~*~*~

It was late by the time that most of the other men had gone to bed, leaving just the Sniper, Spy, Demoman and Engineer in the room, though the Demoman looked like he might just drop off into a light doze at any moment.

With a sigh, the Sniper slowly stood and stretched with a groan about the same time that the Spy decided he was going to head to bed. As they both went to exit the room the Engineer spoke up. “Hold it right there, you two,” he called, a hint of mischief in his voice.

“What is it?” came the tired French accent of the Spy. Confused when the Engineer simply pointed up, what little of his face was visible fell at the sight of the Mistletoe in the doorway. He had wondered why all of the men in the building seemed to have an aversion to getting caught in the doorway together and now he knew why.

The Sniper’s whole face turned a bright red at the sight of the sprig above them. Shooting a glare at the Texan, he was greeted with mirthful laughs from both the Engineer and the Demo who was now fully awake again.

“Well go on there, laddie. Sooner ya do it, sooner it’s over,” the Demo hooted, watching curiously.

“This is preposterous,” the Spy scoffed, moving to simply walk away but was halted when the Demo made soft chicken sounds at him. He clearly did not appreciated the mocking as he moved to stand next to the Sniper once more. “Fine…Let us get this over with,” he sighed heavily.

The Sniper swallowed nervously as he slowly turned to the shorted male, making the mistake of making eye contact with him. Instantly his heart jumped into his throat, making it hard for him to breathe. He figured he was the only one feeling this way, but he would have been horribly wrong.

The Spy was having an equally difficult time keeping calm. As the Sniper watched him, he’d been watching the Australian in turn. He didn’t know what it was about the man. He didn’t normally go for the rough edges type or the kinda man who decided pissing in jars was a good idea. But here he was, hopelessly in love with this fool of a man.

They stayed there, silently just staring into each other’s eyes, both frozen in place. It was clear to the other two men in the room that nothing was going to happen any time soon. So, the Engineer motioned silently for the Demo to follow him and lightly they bumped each man’s back, causing them to fall together.

The Sniper made a muffled sound of surprise against the Spy’s lips but quickly melted into the warmth of the Spy’s sudden embrace. He honestly couldn’t believe something like this was happening after so many times imagining it.

The Spy in an instant, wrapped his arms around the Sniper’s neck, humming softly in response. This felt incredibly nice. So nice in fact, that the second the Sniper went to break the kiss, he reached up and pulled him back down.

By the time that the Spy allowed the kiss to be broken, both men noticed that the Demo and Engineer had vacated the vicinity. “Well that was uh…unexpected…”


End file.
